Blood and Curfew
by TheRavenandTheTARDIS
Summary: Harry is wandering the corridors after curfew when he crosses paths with a certain Death Eater who has a coppery odor about him. Warnings: BDSM, Male/Male. This is Snarry!
1. Chapter 1

All characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I make no money off of this nor do I claim any ownership. I simply have naughty naughty fun with her amazing characters.

WARNINGS: BDSM, Male/Male. If that offends you, please dont read this.

Harry turned the corner, his feet deftly leading him through the castle he knew so very well while his mind was obsessing over that afternoons events. Earlier that day he had be sat next to Hermione and Ron as usual, sneaking peaks at Hermione's potion as he tried to make his stop fizzing. He was certain it wasn't supposed to be fizzing. "Hermione" He whispered looking desperate. Glancing over for half a second she let out what sounded like a laugh and said "Your flame is too high"

Seconds later Professor Snape was in front of him, looking like Christmas had come early. "Tell me Mr. Potter, Why are you incapable of brewing the simplest of potions without Miss Grangers help?" going red harry looked straight into his eyes "I don't know" He said. Harry knew he could have said absolutely anything and Snape still would give him the detention he knew was coming. Why drag it out trying to come up with an excuse that would make no difference in the end. Snape sneered "10 points from Gryffindor and Detention, 7pm tonight Mr. Potter" He swept away before Harry even had the chance to breathe.

At dinner that night Dumbledore had come up to Harry and explained that his detention had been cancelled until further notice but wouldn't give any reason why. Hermione had suspected that Snape had been called away by Voldemort, and Ron simply agreed. Ron had been doing that a lot lately, agreeing with Hermione no matter what. Harry thought he was trying to get on her good side again after he had been caught trying to sneak her completed transfiguration essay because he had "forgot" to do his own.

A bang from behind him scared harry out of his thoughts. Whirling around, the invisibility cloak flapping around his ankles, harry saw that he was in the entrance hall. A dark figure was striding towards him, powerful and terrifying. A slight squishing noise was the only sound heard, the figures steps and billowing robes were silent against the cold stone floor.

Harry started backing up as the figure got closer and closer, the smell of blood and sweat met his nose. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it pounding in his ears, quickening his steps backwards as the figure was only feet from him he became so afraid he stumbled, stepping on the edge of the cloak and revealing himself.

Harry froze, as did the figure. Harry's breath was coming in shallow terrified gasps as he realized that figure was none other than Professor Snape. A silver mask clutched in one hand, Robes torn as though they has been slashed, his wand raised in the other hand. Harry stopped breathing, stopped blinking. He was done for, he knew it. He had never seen Snape in this state before, His normally neat appearance looked like he had been tied to a post and beaten. His face had a look of dark, sadistic rage. His robes also had a wet look to them...Harry gasped as realization dawned on him. That squishing sound, it had been the blood dripping off...well he couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from and he didn't know whose it was.

Snape suddenly advanced "Potter!" harry backed up just as quickly, and to his horror he felt the cold stone wall behind his back. He had just allowed himself to be backed into a corner. The only way to escape would be to go through Snape, and frankly that wasn't something he wanted to do. Clawing his way through the wall would be an easier task anyway.

All harry could smell was blood, coppery blood. It was making him slightly nauseous. His breath had quickened even more, though he highly doubted that was possible. Harry opened his mouth as Snape got even closer, their robes nearly touching.

Snape didn't know what to do, for once in his life he had been caught off guard. He wasn't in control, he didn't have the upper hand and he really didn't like that. Pressing his wand into potters neck he spoke in a deadly voice " What are you doing wandering the castle hours after curfew" In honestly Snape didn't know what time it was, but he knew it was at least after midnight. He made himself as domineering and intimidating as he possibly could, He used his appearance to his advantage.

Harry gazed at Snape; he was so powerful, even more powerful than Voldemort in this very moment. He knew Snape could end him in a second and without second thought. Harry felt an unfamiliar rush from this, it was like his entire body was on fire, tingling. [Oh god, not now, don't do this, no, no, no] he thought as he felt a stirring in his thin pajama pants. He wasn't wearing boxers which made it even worse.

Snape squinted, he knew that look. It shocked him, he lowered his wand and just gazed at harry in disbelief. Taking half a step back he looked down the boy's body, his chest was heaving as though he had just got off his broom. Looking at the obvious bulge in the boy's trousers Snape thought quickly. Why was the boy hard? He had never noticed him have that reaction in his presence previous. What was different? Then it dawned on him, he had never been this forceful or intimidating with him. The boy must like it. An evil smirk appeared on Snape's face. A smirk that sent chills down Harry's spine. [Oh god] was his only thought as he knew that smirk didn't bode well.

Snape slide his wand inside his robes, tucked the mask away and in an instant had his large hand wrapped around the boys throat, pinning him to the wall. He was millimeters from the boy, his breath ghosting over the boy's cheek as he spoke. "You like this don't you potter?" it was a rhetorical question; He knew the answer and knew the boy couldn't speak at the moment.

The second Snape's hand had wrapped around his neck harry had felt a rush like none other, He felt so helpless so out of control, so light, so free, so very very hard. It was an exquisite feeling. His eyes barely open he looked at Snape, Pure unashamed lust in his eyes.

Snape smirked, He could use a release. Especially after the night he had just had. He loosened his grip on the boys throat just enough to allow him to speak. "Tell me what you're feeling, what you like about the current situation so much?" Harry started to speak, his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "You sir, you make me feel so helpless. You make me feel so good." Snape spoke once more, tightening his grip as he did so. "What do you like about the current situation? Do not make me repeat myself boy!" harry tried to gasp, but found his airway blocked once more. "y-you sir. Your power. You're dangerous and I like that. You're covered in blood." that last bit made Snape blink...so the boy like that he was covered in blood. Filing that knowledge away for later use he spoke "We can leave this now, or you can come to my dungeon" He knew harry would think he simply mean the dungeons. He smirked at the thought of Harry's reaction when He saw his dungeon. "Dungeons sir. please" Harry begged. There was a wet spot growing on the front of his pants and he was harder than he could ever remember being.

Snape was thankful for his heavy robes once again. Releasing the boy's throat he spoke once more, a question that he always asked, that always had to be asked. "If you are to accompany me to my dungeon, you will submit fully to me. No questions. Anything I say you do." Harry nodded, the wet spot growing even more. Snape nodded and continued "I will keep you safe, however you will have to trust me" harry nodded once again "Do I have your consent?" harry nodded eagerly "yes sir. I trust you sir" Snape smirked. "Good, you will refer to me as sir or master only. Understood?" Harry nodded again "yes, sir."

Taking a step back Snape took out his wand conjuring a leather collar and leash. Fastening the collar around the boy's neck, he picked up the invisibility cloak that harry had completely forgotten about, and began striding down the corridor.

Please R&R! This is my first story, and Id greatly appreciate feedback!

There will be 1 more chapter guaranteed, possibly more depending on how it goes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sit" Snape commanded as a single torch flared on the opposite side of the dark room they had just entered. Harry's mind was fuzzy; the leather collar securely fastened around his neck was just tight enough to amplify his rapid pulse.

Snape unhooked the leash, looking into Harry's eyes for just a moment before standing once more. Harry watched Snape's every movement. He was so graceful and controlled. Every miniscule step having purpose. First he hung the leash in its place before stepping back and looking around the room.

"Look around the room Mr. Potter." Harry immediately looked around, the room was dark but it had a sinister glow. There was an assortment of floggers on the wall next to what appeared to be wrist and ankle restraints held in place by thick steel chains.

Watching Harry's face as he took in the room made him smirk. This was going to be very fun. Stepping toward harry Snape spoke in his silky tone "Do you know what this room does Mr. Potter?" "No sir" harry responded "This room reflects the desires of the one using it." harry looked surprised and a second later slightly alarmed. "So the room is telepathic sir?" "Yes. Only that which the submissive truly desires will appear." Snape smirked once more as a desk seemed to creep from the shadows behind harry. Looking at it harry blushed and Snape smirked once more. The desk was that of the potions master himself.

"Now why would the desk from my office be here Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, taking smooth slow steps toward harry. Harry's eyes grew wide as he looked into the potions masters eyes. That look was bloody terrifying. And yet his cock grew even harder. In a second Snape was on him, grasping Harry's shoulders hard enough to leave bruises he lifted him into a standing position only to make him kneel at his feet in front of his desk a moment later.

Harry looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent. A look of pure trust and submission. Snape's breath stilled for a moment, No submissive had ever had a look so pure before. Harry was looking at him like he worshipped him. Regaining his inner composure Snape removed his outer robes, then his black top, revealing only a white dress shirt underneath. Untucking his shirt from his black pants, his eyes never leaving Harrys. Harrys eyes followed his every move, ever twitch. The bulge in his trousers was obvious now, catching sight of it Harry's mouth opened slightly and deftly licked his lips.

Snape unbuttoned his trousers, revealing black boxers underneath. Harry's eyes were glued to his cock. Taking a step closer to harry he looked at him, giving him a silent command, or was it permission?

Harry's hands sprang up, as he wiggled closer. He pulled Snape's trousers down, lightly running his fingers over the massive length as he did so. He heard Snape's breath shudder slightly, and felt him grow harder. Slipping a finger into the waist band of his underwear he pulled them down. Snape hissed as the cool dungeon air encased his cock. Harry was panting slightly as he took Snape's rock hard length into his hand.

Snape was watching Harry's eyes as he lightly ran his hand up and down his cock. Harry was taking in every inch, gazing at it as though it was the most magnificent cock he had ever seen. Snape quite like the look of Harry knelt before him gazing at his cock adoringly.

Harry lightly licked the tip, running his soft tongue down the underside, then tentatively caressing Snape's heavy sack. Snape was fighting to keep his eyes on harry as the boy maddeningly teased him. He let harry examine his cock for a moment more before gripping the back of Harry's hair and guiding his warm mouth onto his cock. He wasn't forceful, he was patient. He was allowing harry to show him exactly how much he wanted him.

Snape saw the act of fellatio as a reward, and an expression of appreciation. It was the one thing that allowed his sub to show their admiration, their lust, their true desires. You can tell a lot about a person on many different levels by the way they perform fellatio and Snape knew that very well. He took pleasure in learning the secrets expressed by ones darting tongue.

Harry was sucking on his cock, messaging it with his entire mouth, his tongue pressing hard onto the underside. It felt like he was trying to suck the cock right off Snape's body. Slowly bobbing his head, harry was taking the entire length into his mouth and throat. It was divine. And Snape knew he was not going to last long with such delicious administrations. Letting his head fall back Snape let out a soft moan which caused harry to shudder. Such a delicious shudder…..

*I've decided that each act is going to be its own chapter, which will allow me to express the great detail of each act, and pay individual attention to each thing. IRL each act is individual, and full attention is paid to every administration so putting the whole scene into one chapter felt like it would mush is all together and not show the distinction.*

*I'm open to suggestions as well! I know the base storyline, but I can always add a few new acts!*


	3. Chapter 3

Snape pulled harry to his feet, holding him by the shoulders. He took a moment to gaze into the boys innocent unguarded eyes. Snape appreciated the honesty of the boy. He had never had anyone that could fully let down their guard, and become completely venerable. Not breaking eye contact he led Harry over to a waist height table.

Leaning him over the table, bent at the waist, and on his stomach Snape fastened Harry's wrists above his head to the top corners of the table. Harry laid his head sideways, cheek pressing into the cool wood. Snape walked around the table, taking in Harry's appearance.

With a flick of his wand Harry's shirt disappeared. The boy's breath caught as his warm flesh pressed into the cool wood beneath him. Lightly dragging the flogger over Harry's back, he watched as the boy shivered. Harry's pants disappeared, causing Snape to raise his eyebrows because that had not been his doing. Snape's eyes followed the delicate curve of the boys back to the arch of his smooth round arse.

Dragging the flogger from the boys shoulders, down his back, and over his arse Snape pulled back and landed a swift swat on Harry's arse. The boy hissed. Pulling back once more, Snape admired the red striped steadily appearing on the boys arse.

Harry was shaking, panting and moaning all in the same. Stepping back to admire his handy work Snape smirked. There wasn't a single white spot left, every inch of the boys bum was marked by Snape. Red stripe upon red stripe.

Stepping forward, Snape ran his hand lightly over the boy's lower back causing him to shudder once more. The fastenings holding Harry's hands in place released, yet the boy did not move. Snape had not given him permission to move. "Turn over" Snape commanded his voice smooth and silky as ever.

Harry turned, Hissing as the hard wood pressed into his sore bum and the cool air lashed his weeping cock. Snape took hold of the soft white feather sitting on the shelf next to them. Brushing it over Harry's collarbone, down over his erect nipple, and down his chest. Snape enjoyed every hitched breath and exhalation the boy made. His cock twitched watching Harry's eyes flutter as he moved the feather down even further.

Snape stopped a millimeter from the boys cock. Causing Harry to moan in frustration, His hips twitched up, his cock begging for contact. Snape smirked at the boys desperate efforts. Snape brushed the feather from the base of harry cock up the underside to the tip as lightly as possible. Harry all but screamed at the best torture he had even endured.

"Please, s-sir. Please" Harry begged. Ah there it is. Snape thought. He had been waiting for the boy to beg, and frankly he was surprised it had taken him so long. Snape tickled Harry's cock once more, before suddenly and unexpectedly grasping Harry's cock hard. Squeezing just hard enough, the boy screamed. The contrast between sensations was enough to make Harry's vision go blank. Three tugs was all it took. Harry came screaming into Snape's fist. His vision went white as his orgasm ripped through every fiber of his being. Snape held his gaze; Harry was unable to close his eyes.

He could feel Snape within in his mind, feeling his deafening orgasm. Harry collapsed onto the table. He hadn't even known he had arched off the table. Panting as his vision remained absent. He tried to speak, His words airy and broken. "T-thank you sir." Harry gasped out.

Snape smiled to himself, the boy would do very well. He had learnt things Snape hadn't even taught him yet. The boy was a natural. Releasing Harry's cock, Snape was certain tonight was going to be exceptional.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling Harry to his feet, Snape cupped the boys chin as Harry looked up into his Potions Master's obsidian eyes. Snape was not intentionally looking into the boys mind when the emotion of "Mine" graced the forefront of his mind. It took Snape by surprise though you would never have known it. "His" Snape though, the boy was viewing him as his. Snape was conflicted. This could be very very bad, yet on the other had it could be very good. As the waves of unease and grudging delight collided within him he decided to worry about that late. He laid a soft kiss upon Harry's lips. Then lead him across the room to a large black four poster bed that had not been there previous. Harry noted that the room kept growing, yet his mind was growing foggier with each passing moment.

Standing at the end of the bed, Snape took a step back to look over the boy. Harry Potter, the boy who lived was standing before him wearing nothing but a black leather collar and Snape's marks upon his arse. After all the he had seen of the boy this evening it was odd to think of him as the hero of the wizarding world. The boy had completely surrendered himself to the evil bat of the dungeons. He trusted him, He consented. Even now Harry was looking at Snape with raw innocence and trust. Trust. That word meant many things to the professor. Trust was more of a trick question when it came to him. Those who trusted him probably shouldn't and those who didn't probably should. Trust was a funny thing to those living a double life. Harry knew what he was; he knew he spent countless nights at the feet of the man who murdered his parents. Harry knew he shouldn't trust him. Snape knew the boy shouldn't trust him yet here he was standing before him clothed in nothing but pure trust.

Snape was taking in every inch of the boy's body. He knew very well how Quidditch affected one's body. He quite liked that. Snape gave the boy a commanding look, and Harry was immediately on his knees, hands on his knees and head down. Snape smiled to himself though his lips did not bare the slightest twitch.

Walking a tight circle around the kneeling form, Snape examined him. He could feel that Harry's mind existed only in the present, his only thought being the Potions Master. Harry was oblivious to the universe outside of that very room, and his own mind. Snape ran his hand through the perpetually messy hair that annoyed him so very much. Tightening his grip slightly he pulled the boys head up to face him.

The boy's eyes were round, and worshiping. Snape refused to admit to acknowledge his pleasure in the way the boy was looking at him. "Stand" Snape said releasing the boy. "Get onto the middle of the bed, on your hands and knees" Snape instructed. He walked to the side of the bed as the boy did as he was told. Snape touched the boy's waist with his wand and a thick cord steadily flowed from the tip. The rope wound it's was around the boy's waist forming intricate knots. Next the rope was wound around the boy's upper things and arse, then his chest and shoulders. The rope was tied off at four points; One rope extended from each shoulder, and one rope extended from each of the boys hips. Snape inspected every inch of the bindings. He made sure they were not too tight, secure, and that the boy's circulation was not inhibited.

The feel of Snape's strong hands running over his cool body caused the boys cock to twitch. Growing harder each time Snape slipped a finger under a strand, the feel of his skin on his was electric.

Feeling confident in his bindings Snape fastened each rope to the four posters suspending Harry 15 inches above the mattress. Harry wasn't uncomfortable; he felt more like he was being hugged tightly. Peeking into Harry's mind Snape saw that Harry felt secure so he continued.

The boys still red bum was visible between the bindings around his waist and thighs. The boy's now hard cock was dangling between his spread legs. With each breath Snape saw the outlines of the boy's ribs. Running his hand over the boys back, Harry shivered. Snape's electric touch gives him chills. His hard nipples rubbed against the rough rope causing him to moan. Snape took notice and smirked. Taking his wand Snape tapped each of Harry's nipples, just hard enough to sting. Harry moaned once more. Doing it again, and again. Progressively getting harder with each strike. Harry was past moaning, past screaming and was now whimpering as the sensation took over him. He couldn't think all he could do was feel.

Satisfied with the snaking, whimpering form Snape stopped. Moving back down the boy's body. Harry gasped as a warm finger began massaging his puckered hole. He started out light, his administrations becoming more firm the more he massaged. When he felt the boy relaxing he slipped one long lubed finger into the boy. He stayed still for a moment, before moving again.

He did not want Harry to be fully comfortable so he didn't wait for harry to fully get used to each action before continuing. Inserting another finger into the boy's tight hole he began scissoring his fingers. Stretching the obviously virgin arse. He could tell that Harry's had experimented with himself previous yet he had never had an actual cock in his tight ass.

Snape was now fully nude. Taking his massive hard cock in his other hand and coating it with lube before he removed his fingers only to replace them a second later with his length.

Snape's moan came as a great surprise to Harry. He hadn't expected such raw expression of pleasure. The moan felt like warm chocolate, it was delicious.

Snape stilled for a moment to let harry get used to him, but Harry wanted none of it. He pushed back on Snape's cock. Snape grasped Harry's hips as he slid in and out of that tight little arse. Pulling all the way out before sliding back in a millisecond later. Harry was making such delicious noises. Snape was getting closer as he began pounding into Harry. Harrys was shaking more than ever. He abandoned moaning minutes ago and had started screaming. With each stroke Snape was hitting Harry's prostate causing a blinding sensation to shoot through him every second. "c-com-e" Harry managed to get out in between screams. "You can come when I say" Snape commanded in a slightly weak voice.

Reaching down and grasping the boys cock, Snape said "come for me pet". Harry screamed out his orgasm. Snape came with a final thrust into Harry's tight hole. Letting his head fall back as he came Snape let out a moan like none other. It was quiet but more powerful that the loudest of screams.

Releasing Harry's cock, Snape grasped Harry's bum as he slowly pulled out. Watching his half hard cock slip free of the beautiful pink hole Snape sighed.

Snape flicked his wand releasing Harry's near limp form. Holding him like a child in his arms Snape laid Harry on his back. Harry's eyes were nearly closed, his eye lids heavy. Snape left the room.

Hearing the door shut Harry sat straight up, looking around frantically he confirmed that Snape was gone. Harry wasn't sure what to think. Surely Snape wouldn't just fuck him and leave. Come to think of it that sounded exactly like Snape. Harry looked down at his lap, not sure if he should leave or wait.

Before he could make up his still very clouded mind Snape returned. A tea tray hovering in front of him. "Have some tea" Snape said sitting down on the bed beside Harry. "A biscuit wouldn't hurt either" He added as an afterthought. Harry smiled, taking two biscuits and eating them as though he hadn't eaten in a year. Snape smirked glancing over at him. Taking a sip of his tea before he began "I should obliviate you" Harry looked at him in alarm "NO! Sir please don't!" Snape was looking at him contemplating. "You realize that I could lose my job and lose my place at his side if you were to breathe a word of this Potter?" Harry's heart sank, it was back to Potter. "Yes, Sir." Harry emphasized sir. "I promise I will not tell anyone. You can't just take away the memory of this" Snape raised his eyebrows "I can't" He challenged. "No, I didn't mean you can't sir. I just meant, please don't!" Snape smirked. Harry finished his tea and set the cup down "Get dressed." Harry was disappointed. He thought that maybe Snape would have let him stay, or at least have treated him a tiny bit different.

Harry finished dressing and walked toward the door. "Harry." Snape spoke "Remember." Harry looked confused as always. "Goodnight" Snape said. "Goodnight Sir." Harry returned.

Closing the door behind him Harry's mind was spinning. First he threatened to obliviate him, and then he called him Harry. He made him tea, and then banished him like nothing had happened. Harry sighed. Of course he didn't know what to think, this was Snape he was dealing with. Did he really expect anything else?


	5. Chapter 5

Three days. It had been three days since that night. Harry had analyzed every single detail of the time he had spent with the man who was now ignoring him. Today was the first day he had potions, the first time he would be forced to spend two hours with his professor.

Harry was laying on his bed watching the first rays of sun stream in though the dorm windows. Sighing as he ran his hand over his stomach. Noting that his ribs were a bit more visible than they were a week ago. It felt like Snape had been playing with him, he had kept his promise not to speak a word of their encounter. Maybe Snape was testing him, trying to drive him mad. Maybe he was waiting to see how long it would take before Harry spoke of that night. No, he wouldn't speak of it. He would not let Snape win and most of all he wouldn't give Snape any reason to not play with him again. He wanted nothing more than to feel the Potions master's firm hands upon him once more.

Harry carried on like a good little boy, attending his classes and keeping up with all of his homework. And not speaking a whisper of the potions masters' firm grip or the feel of his massive length sliding in and out of him. Shaking himself harry tried to regather his thoughts. This was becoming an issue, every single day he would end up thinking about the feel of the rope wrapped around his body, being suspended over his professor's bed. He would zone out in the middle of conversations, his pants would grow tight and chills would run through his body. He was getting more and more desperate by the day.

He went from being desperate to relieve himself, to being conflicted with emotions. He didn't know what to think half of the time. He wanted Snape to care about him, he wanted him to need him as harry did. Then again he thought the professor simply used him for a good shag after a bad night. But the way Snape had looked at him made him think that just maybe he cared, that just maybe he actually enjoyed Harry's company. Growling Harry flung open the curtains and got out of bed.

Splashing his face with cold water he tried unsuccessfully to clear his thoughts. If Snape didn't need him then he would not let himself go on like this. He didn't want him either. It was just a one off. Nothing more, nothing less.

However as Harry was walking down the steps to breakfast he knew he was lying to himself. That little annoying voice in the back of his mind kept whispering "You want him, you need him" But he was refusing to acknowledge it. He wanted to enjoy his breakfast without thoughts of the potion's master invading his mind.

Making it most the way through his porridge before his eyes drifted to the head table felt like somewhat of an accomplishment. His willpower had lasted longer than any other day that week. Snape was gazing over at the Slytherin table where Malfoy was making a show of himself. Idiot Harry thought turning away. He felt a bit of jealousy at the way Snape was looking upon his enemy. Ha enemy, not so long ago Snape had been considered his enemy. Now the only rise the man conjured within him was firmly located in his trousers.

It was beginning to drive Harry mad! He was so frustrated, and guh! Every other emotion known to man, all at the same time! He couldn't determine what he was feeling most of the time. He felt like a big ball of wibbly wobbly emotion-y …stuff! And he couldn't make sense of the lot!

Rubbing his face harry resolved, potions was going to be hell.

Peering at the potions master through lowered eyes harry was beginning to get desperate. Snape hadn't even spared him a glace, a scathing remark, nothing! Harry felt invisible! Why won't he look at me! Harry narrowed his eyes…grinning.

The look Hermione was giving him was enough to make his certain his soul had been damned to hell. Her hair was pink. The classroom covered in goo. They were making a simple spots potion. The simplest of medical potions available. Calling for only four ingredients and taking a whole 34 minutes to prepare, Neville had even managed to not muck it up.

Snape was looking down at his desk as the pink goo dripped off of his hair. He was debating whether or not to murder the brat, or give him what he so obviously wanted. The boy was practically begging for a spanking! Taking a deep breath and gathering himself, he decided the best punishment would be a bit more torture. You see, Snape wanted Harry just as badly as Harry so pitifully wanted him. He was simply playing with the boy, and he was making him prove himself. Prove himself worthy of his Masterful touch. Thankfully Snape was a master of disguise and simply glamour charms were nothing to cast…and keep up for hours at a time. The hours bit was getting old, Snape wasn't used to his pants being snug for such long periods.

He flicked his wand, the goo disappeared…all but the bit covering Miss Granger. Snape smirked to himself. "Miss Granger, 15 points from Gryffindor. Now all of you get out of my sight!" Hermione looked furious. How dare he!

"Harry James Potter! How dare you!" Hermione whispered in the most furious voice as the filed out of the classroom. "I'm sorry, how was I to know he'd blame you?" Harry shot back, more frustrated than ever. He had tried everything, if blowing up a potion wasn't enough to even get points taken off, he would never get the man's attention. I'm doomed, Harry thought. "That's not the point! Why did you drop the extra bean in your cauldron? I've seen you make the potion before, you know how! Even Neville didn't mess up!" Hermione was still dripping pink slime "I've got to agree with her Harry" Neville said from behind them "Sorry Neville" Hermione said, looking a bit embarrassed. "It's fine. Really, Hermione. "Neville replied with a smile. "Thanks Neville" Hermione said with a tiny smile.

Hermione's wrath was distracted by Neville now, thankfully. Harry was steaming. How could that not have gotten even the slightest acknowledgement of his existence?! Snape was trying to drive him mad. He knew it! There was no other reason why that cruel bastard wouldn't even give him detention with filch! Slipping into the boy's toilet, Harry looked at himself in the cracked mirror. Gazing into his eyes, he shook his head. What am I doing? He thought. Glancing around to make sure he wasn't followed, and making sure the room was empty he locked himself in a cubical. "Muffliato" He whispered as he pulled his robes aside.

Running his hand across his firm cock through his pants he sighed. God how that felt good. Unzipping his fly, he released his red, swollen cock. He had been so hard for extended periods of time over the past few days his cock was sore. The pain in his cock mixed with the pleasure of his hand stroking his length only made him think of Snape more. Letting his head fall back as his pack quickened, visions of the potions master floating behind his eye lids. He was moaning now, his professor's name slipping through his lips the closer he got. The faster his hand moved, the more the name was spoken. He was oblivious to the world as his orgasm ripped through him. "Fucking Snape" Harry said as he let go of his spent cock. Opening his eyes he froze. There, standing in the doorway of the stall, leaning casually against the frame stood Professor Snape. A smirk firmly planted on his face, Snape said "Perhaps a locking charm Potter? I trust Colloportus is in your vocabulary?" Turning on his heel and striding away. The look on the boy's face was priceless!

Harry stood there stunned. "Bastard" He said tucking himself back into his pants "10 points from Gryffindor for foul language"

Snape was striding down the corridor, his robes billowing more than usual. He felt very successful. The look on the boy's face was worth the tightness in his trousers that he felt sure wouldn't be going away anytime soon.


	6. STATUS UPDATE

Hello dear readers!

I began this story on a whim late one night and it has turned out much better than I expected. I am so thankful to all of you lovely people that have read, reviewed, and/or followed this story! It really means a lot to me.

I AM going to continue this story. Since I began this story the way I did I hadn't thought of a detailed plot. Therefore I am taking a few weeks to sort out my thoughts on the story, and work out a full plot. Since its going to be a full story I'm going to have to put in a lot more effort and the chapters will take more time to write/edit.

(My disappearance after the last chapter was posted is due to lack of internet. I'm back online now though!)

I promise chapter 5 will be posted on July 31st! The beginning of the end mwuahahah *evil grin*

Until then loves ~TheRavenandTheTARDIS


End file.
